


Were!AU

by TroupeMasterGrimm



Series: Prevail Or Perish AUs [1]
Category: Slendytubbies (game), Slendytubbies - Fandom, Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/TroupeMasterGrimm
Summary: As always, my hands need to create at least one AU for every series I get into that has werewolves





	1. Chapter 1

Guardian woke up at his desk, realizing he'd slept in while watching the kids. He yawned, stretched and checked the cams, noticing that it was already night time.

“Ah, then perhaps I can just go back to sleep..” he hummed slightly, getting up to grab his blanket.

He didn't really have a bed, so instead he'd sleep at the desk with a pillow and blanket.

When Guardian returned, he noticed something odd; one of the windows appeared to be smashed, and he saw a flashlight shining from inside.

He scratched his head, hand combing past his spiked antenna and through his fur. A figure that looked like Tinky Winky rushed through the picture, startling Guardian.

“I smell trouble...” he muttered to himself, getting up and picking up the hat he had yet to return to Dipsy. He didn't intend on keeping it, but he kept forgetting to bring it out somewhere the kids could easily find it without spotting him. It wasn't so much a matter of them not meant to know of him, he often visited with the coatmen (whom he absolutely didn't trust, which was the main reason of his visits) and he'd often stay behind the coatmen and check that the kids were alright after their at this point almost weekly injections. He'd already told them that if anything were to happen, he would come as soon as possible. He did however want to give them a little challenge with finding it.

He put it on, grabbed a flashlight and walked outside. It may have been dark, but Guardian doubted he'd need his nightvision camera, so he just headed out without it.

Before he did go outside, though, he caught a glimpse of what looked like Laa Laa in a camera near the house. She seemed to be calling someone.

It was a quiet night, and Guardian easily got out without anyone noticing him. He turned the flashlight on, blinking as his eyes had just began adjusting to the light – his secret lair was very dark without light, but he found it easy to pass after spending a long time in there and studying the layout.

He heard some noise in the distance, but he couldn't make out what is was, due to the noise of the leaves hitting each other obscuring it.

Nonetheless, Guardian began moving to where he thought the noise came from. It sounded pained, and he was worried one of the kids might've injured themselves, and would just be stuck wherever they were.

He found it hard to admit, but they had grown on him, like ivy on a tree, and the thought of seeing them hurt made him feel scared.

The noise suddenly stopped, as did the rustling of the leaves, though the latter just happened because the wind stopped blowing.

A flashlight in the distance caught his attention.

-

Laa Laa had been walking around the mainlands, she was searching for Tinky Winky and the others. The sudden smashing of the window ripped her from her dreams (luckily), and everyone else was just... gone. Even the flashlights on the workbench remained there, and the door was closed. So she decided to go out and search for her friends.

She heard some really pained screams coming from the beach, and Laa Laa feared one of them might've gotten hurt.

But when she arrived there, she at first saw and heard nothing. Just the clashing of the waves against the shore. But something felt off.

The moon shone quite brightly this night, as it was full moon, and Laa Laa perked her ears at the rustling in the sand nearby.

She turned her head, and saw a bright red figure, which she at first thought was Po, but it definitely didn't look like her. No, she was much taller, her legs looked a lot like bird feet, she had long claws and fangs, and out of her back sprouted 2 “blade arms”, as Laa Laa would describe them.

The creature hissed and made slight ticking noises, and Laa Laa began backing off. That was until she felt a tree on her back, and saw the slit pupils follow her movements when she suddenly stopped. She pushed her body further and further against the tree out of fear, and the creature came closer and closer.

What set her off was seeing Po's antenna on the thing's head. No, this had to be Po, but it couldn't be her, now could it? The creature looked nothing like her girlfriend... but actually, it did.

Laa Laa began recalling Po telling her of some weird things a while ago, and she began mentioning the coatmen administering some injections to her, as well as Dipsy and Tinky Winky. Laa Laa remembered being left out from that, and it was said she was already immune, or something like that.

Her eyes darted to stare at what was likely Po, she stared her right in the eyes, and then she shut her eyes, afraid.

“Laa Laa!”

She heard a familiar voice shout out to her, and although she hadn't heard it that often yet, she recognized it from the coatmens' visits.

What was he doing here, though?

The crunching of the leaves drove Po's attention to Guardian, who was approaching the two.  
But the footsteps stopped in their tracks, and Guardian blinked, looking up at the creature that was even taller than him.

“Is that.. Is that you, Po?” he asked quietly, blinking.

The red one hissed, and her legs positioned as if she was about to jump at him. Out of panic, Laa Laa said something, and Po halted in her tracks.

It was a simple “Stop, love,”, like in every cliché movie out there (and yes, Laa Laa has seen several of those), but it had the effect which she wanted, which was for Po to stop.

Guardian had covered his eyes out of fear and even dropped his flashlight.

After a few seconds of no incoming hit, the white tubbie looked up, seeing that Po had completely paused, head turned to Laa Laa. She turned around and walked off towards Laa Laa, and Guardian wasn't sure on how to evaluate the situation, so he just stood there.

Laa Laa looked up at her sternly, little teardrops having formed at the edges of her eyes, hands slightly curled into fists.

Suddenly, Po dropped to the ground, sitting down in a similar fashion to a dog. She tilted her head, ears low, making a sound that was close to a whimper. Her expression was definitely sad.

Laa Laa walked up to her, and she dropped down to her knees, ruffling Po's fur before embracing her. The latter seemed confused at first, but returned the embrace soon.

Guardian was unsure whether to go or not, but what he did remember was that he saw Tinky Winky before he'd left, so he might want to search for him.

He smelled something foul, he knew the coatmen had to do with this ordeal, and picked up his flashlight, adjusting the hat.

Laa Laa looked up, blinking as she watched the Guardian. “Where are you going?” she asked, and added, “And why are you here, anyways?”

Guardian glanced at her over his shoulder, sighing. “I noticed something was up when I saw the smashed window. I'm gonna go and find Tinky Winky.”

Laa Laa got up, grabbing her flashlight, eyeing Po. Her look was concerned. The two exchanged stares before nodding. Laa Laa then asked “Can we come along?”


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian blinked, furrowing his eyebrows, looking at the two, and considered his situation for a moment – he didn't want to get them in danger, but he also knew they'd just follow him if he were to leave them here.

He sighed, nodding, motioning for them to come along.

They stayed on the road for a long while, until eventually, they noticed footprints in the mud, leading them down a grassy hill.

In the moonlight stood a figure, tall and fluffy, looking around, nose in the air. The rustling of leaves attracted it, and it darted towards the source of the noise. You could hear a squeal, a loud one, and then the cracking of bones.

Guardian and Laa Laa had turned off their flashlights to not draw the thing's attention, breathing extremely quietly.

“You guys know him much better than me. Think that was him?” Guardian asked quietly, head turning towards his two companions. Po, of course, unable to speak, remained silent, but Laa Laa nodded. “Pretty sure that that was him. But... he looked different, just like Po.”  
“Do you think this has anything to do with those vaccinations they gave us?”

Guardian sighed, and had actually hoped this question wouldn't fall in the conversation eventually.

“They weren't vaccinations. The coatmen are cruel scientists. They experimented on you, like many others before you. I've been trying this one on so many others, but it never worked out the way it should. Or at least that's what Ron told me.”

You see, Ron typically let Guardian know the scientists were coming beforehand, and one time he let a very important info slip through. He told him about the files. There were so many other experiment subjects before, they had gone through every letter in the alphabet and every number from 1 to 100 at least once, which is why they started giving the subjects names.

But then Laa Laa asked something he wasn't expecting.

“What about you? Did they experiment on you too?”

Guardian's stare fell to the ground. It was something he really didn't want to talk about, ever, and especially not right now. He huffed, feeling bad to leave Laa Laa without an answer to her question, but decided he wasn't ready to share a piece of his past with her and the other fosterlings just yet.

“Let's go,” he said after a pause of silence, making it very clear he didn't wish to speak about the topic as of right now.

So they quietly followed the trail, and suprisingly, when they hid behind some bushes to observe, they saw someone standing atop the hill before them, just watching. It wasn't the creature from before, no, it was Dipsy.

Of course, Laa Laa, compelled to ask her friend is he knew anything about where Tinky Winky was, tried to get up, but Guardian held her in place. “Don't do that. We might startle him, and who knows, maybe Tinky Winky or whatever that is what we saw is down there.”

Dipsy had the “vaccination” as well, why did he not turn?

-

Dipsy, not having noticed anything of what was going on behind him, slowly descended the hill. He had been watching, and following, who he thought to be Tinky Winky. He'd left without a flashlight as to not lose time in persuing his boyfriend.

He gazed at the creature shaking around the lifeless body of a rabbit, almost playfully. Then he slid down the hill completely, causing Tinky Winky to turn his attention to him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, realizing the other wouldn't and couldn't respond, but he didn't care. He wanted to bring Tinky Winky's mind to focus on him, and him solely.

The wolf-ish creature gave off a growl, tail waving from left to right. His paws slid to the side, as if he was getting ready for something. He'd dropped the corpse of the bunny by now.

Dipsy's eyes locked with Tinky Winky's eyes, and he stepped forward. “You can't just run off like that. I know you're scared,”, another step, “but you know just as well as me that you could've handled yourself just fine even in the house.”  
“I was scared you'd hurt yourself out here. God knows what could've happened.”

Another step.

Tinky Winky looked ready to leap forward.

You couldn't see much in the tall grass, except for it waving around of course, so when Dipsy stepped forward even further, it was a miracle that the other noticed the silver glint in the knee-high grass.

“I was scared.” Dipsy softly said, attempting to take another step forward.

Then Tinky Winky snarled and sprinted towards him, knocking him over and backwards.

The trio up above heard the noise, and was about to go down the hill as well.

Dipsy blinked, and stared at Tinky Winky, shaken by what just happened. But his fear quickly vanished in the realization of what actually occurred.

Tinky was lying on the ground sideways, yelping and yowling in pain, almost like cries, trying to move but constantly making it worse.

Now Dipsy noticed the silver in the moonlight as well, and scurried over, noticing the large bear trap that had been placed carefully there, in case any of them ever tried to flee to the cave or the mountains.

It was fastened tightly around the wolf's leg, and whenever he moved, the wound got deeper.

Dipsy, unable to unlock the trap, looked around for help.

Guardian and the other two hurried down, and Guardian immediately dropped his flashlight, kneeling next to Dipsy and opening the trap without harming Tinky any further than it already had.

Dipsy's arms wrapped around Tinky, and Guardian stared at the trap with a disgusted look, grabbing a branch to cause it to snap shut once more, before ripping it out of the ground.

After a while of silence, they returned to the house, Guardian picking up any other traps he found on the way there.


End file.
